Urs Arc
Urs Arc is the third story arc of Arc Two from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focuses Elizaveta Fomina, Lebus Vanadis who found and recruited an amnesiac Tigrevurmud Vorn as one of her important figures in Lebus. While Tigre used his alias Urs to adjust his new lifestyle, Zhcted is facing its civil crisis when Eugene Shevarin and Ilda Kurtis are engaged in a battle due to a fatal misunderstanding over a poisoned vodka, which was actually conspired by Valentina Glinka Estes. Through an intervention from Tigre (Urs), both Vanadises (Liza and Elen) had to put their differences aside and worked together to prevent Ilda's attack upon Eugene. Prologue In Port Lippner of Legnica, a Lebus ship docks onto Lippner's harbor as Liza pays her visit to the town. Despite everyone's scorn upon her appearance, Liza remains calm as she walks to Dmitry's mansion and talks about Sasha. To her surprise, Liza learns Sasha's death Sasha's death was yet to be announced despite she was passed away since yesterday. So Dmitry sent his men for the castle to deliver the official messages.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3via Dmitry's account but maintains her composure and informs the mayor that she will send her condolences to Sasha by herself. To ease herself from her depression, Liza tells Naum to prepare a horse for a stroll across the port town. During her horse ride, Liza feels remorse and sympathy about the late legend's death while wondering a life without Sasha. Chronology 'Liza's First Encounter with ''Urs Whilst riding through a nearby beach, Liza sees an amnesiac yet survived Tigre who shoots two seagulls in the sky with an amazing feat of height.Tigre still managed to shoot the seagulls in amazing height even without his Black Bow.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 Astonished over this amazing shot, Liza asks Naum if anyone in Lebus can shoot an arrow like him but Naum denies by claiming that not even their elite archers manage to shoot that high. Coincidentally, Liza also sees remnant pirates are attacking the nearby villagers but immediately rush back to the ship after seeing her . Dedicated to capture the pirates, Liza commands the villagers to row a their boat while invites an amnesiac Tigre for her chase. When the archer's arrows are depleting, Liza had to use her powers to defeat the pirates by subduing their ringleader Moritz. As the pirates are shaken in fear, Liza put her breath of and asks the villagers to row back for the beach. She then asks the stranger (Tigre) about his name, who nonchalantly introduces himself as Urs. As his name triggers Liza's curiosity, she suddenly questions the villagers's opinion about her eyes where they nervously praises her eyes were pretty as jewels. When she asks Urs (Tigre) the same question, he instead nonchalantly remarks her eyes looks like a catThe "cat" Urs (Tigre) mentioned was actually referring to Badouin, Brune Prime Minister.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3, surprised Liza and the villagers. Urs's (Tigre) answer however steepen Liza's curiosity further as she smiles and asks him everything about himself. However, the villagers -on Urs's (Tigre's) behalf-explains to Liza that he is a stranger from this village and the only thing he knew was his name. One of them even reveals that he was found by the villagers at the same shore more than a week ago and picked him up to the nearby village, where he was provided with some food, clothing and shelter.Because of Tigre's amnesia, it garnered the village elder's sympathy and allowed him to stay in the village.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3. Just as the boat reaches to the beach, much to everyone's shock, Liza decides to take Urs (Tigre) with her. Nonetheless, Urs (Tigre) complies and accepts her offer. Several days later, Urs (Tigre) is preparing to leave the village while confronting the village chief, who congratulates him for being handpicked by Liza. According to the Village Chief, Liza is actually a nice person despite her merciless attitude towards the enemy and her seemed pampered behavior. He also further told him that if he worked diligently, Liza might even helps his quest for his return to Brune someday. Tigre's further service upon the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis would allowed him to explore her nature.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 When Urs was about to leave, a girl from the same village also meets him while reluctantly bdding him farewell. Because of the Black Bow's intimidating and eerie appearance, the girl immediately threw it away to the ocean. Despite feeling guilty for throwing away the item without Tigre's permission, the girls was too scared to speak the truth. In an unexpected result, it also caused Tigre suffered an amnesia. After leaving the village and Port Lipnners shores, Urs (Tigre) follows Liza for Lebus. Lim's Melancholy and Enter Eugene Shevarin Elsewhere, Lim is guarding Leitmeritz while Elen went away for Legnica. '''Urs's Unpleasant Welcome By Lebus The Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis and Ilda Kurtis Meanwhile, after return to Lebus Imperial Palace from Port Lippner and enter her office, Liza find pilling documents on her tables especially cases involving selling captured pirates to Muozinel as slaves. Nevertheless, she is going to finish all the document of them anyways. At the same time, Liza also remarks her battle in Olsina Seas while wondering if Sasha told anyone about their bizarre encounter with the demon. However, she immediately gives up when Elen first comes in her mind as she assumes someone else in Legnica should have known the news. Suddenly, her servant came by and informs Liza that Ilda Kurtis of Bydgauche came to Lebus for his rare visit, much to her surprise. While urging the servants to prepare Ilda's arrival, Liza changes her clothes to a formal dress in her room. As the Duke arrives to Liza's Imperial Palace, the Rainbow-Eyed greets Ilda with formalities much to Ilda's slight embarrassment. Still, Ilda congratulates Liza for her successful pirate subjugation but Liza replies that her victory has costed her comrade's life due to her "incompetence".Even losing her men and causing Sasha immobilize during the battle against Torbalan, Liza had to act remorseless because of her strong sympathy towards Ilda, who received greater lost in the pirates subjugation than herself. Just as Ilda leaves the Imperial Palace, Lazarl appears and asks Liza regarding Urs (Tigre), to which Liza digress by asking back to Lazarl if he resents the newcomer but he shakes his head as his denial. When she request him to take Urs (Tigre) as her servant, Lazarl protests as he deems picking a stranger like Urs is like adopting a stray cat. Even as Liza mentions Urs's (Tigre's) archery skills, Lazarl remains skeptical towards Urs (Tigre) while urges her to follow good example from the previous Vanadis Even her ministers helped Liza in her rise as a Vanadis, the relationship between Liza and her minister were actually distanced because they constantly compare herself with the former Lebus Vanadis despite both girls shared their bravery and credibility in warfare. Because of this, Liza resented her predecessor., much to Liza's dismay. As Liza's stubbornness and temper gotten the best of him, Lazarl suggest to places Urs (Tigre) as the stableman in the Imperial Palace's Ranch for three years to prove his worth in Lebus. However, Liza remains dissatisfied as she tells Lazarl that Urs (Tigre) should have become the hunter, a position later discarded because Lazarl informs the Vanadis that they already hired one and asking her about Urs's other attributes, which Liza describes that he once made her smile for the first time. Nevertheless, Lazarl reminds Liza that those who serve her are the selected few and they had to overcome strict tests for her approval; additionally, he also asserts that if she nonchalantly chooses a person as her subordinate bases on her liking, it would create unwanted consequences. In reluctance, Liza had to complies to Lazarl's suggestion and places Urs (Tigre) as a stableman. Urs Life in Lebus 'Life Without Tigre' Regin's Reaction to Tigre's Disappearance In Brune, Regin is shocked to learn Tigre's disappearance from a messenger and his secret mission to Asvarre by Zhcted without Brune acknowledgement. Despite her mixed reaction of rage and fear, Regin instead smiles Through Regin's innocent smile and bright voice however lies some attributes that made her an intimidated figure, something which shivers the messenger's spine.and tells the messenger to deliver her gratitude to Zhcted for using Tigre whilst offering the messenger a hospitality, to which the messenger reluctantly complies before being dragged away by the palace guards. In a quarter-koku, the meeting is dismissed and Regin is looking at the sky while refrain herself from crying Deep down, Regin is actually worries over Tigre's condition as her tears rolling from her eyes despite she tries to endure her sadness. and congratulated by Badouin for her performance. The two then discuss their next move, to which Badouin firstly suggests to dispatch their messengers for both Zhcted and Asvarre for more information about Tigre's disappearance while keep a close watch on the opposition Even after the Civil War, there were some people (especially former Thenardier's or Ganelon's supporters) who still yielding greater animosity against Regin due to her lax of achievements than her late father Faron.; additionally, he would going to inform Mashas and obtain his (Mashas) cooperation as well. Regin tells Mashas that she believes Tigre is still alive somewhere, which prompts Badouin to wonder if the archer is blessed with miracles, garnering Regin's curiosity while praying for Tigre's safety. Kreshu's Second Invasion Attempt (To be added...) Ludmila's Black Tea Meanwhile, in Olmutz Imperial Palace, Mila and a Leitmeritz messenger are discussing Muozinel Army's retreat from Zhcted's southern boarder. When Mila tells the messenger to send her regards to Elen, the messenger immediately informs the Ice Vanadis about TigreMila was originally felt both excited and anxious after listening Tigre's name but returns to normal . and his disappearance in Asvarre Seas, which instantly stuns MilaAs much as she try to deny, Mila's fear and worries were shown when her hands that hold the teacup shaken drastically, hinting her feeling towards Tigre . To add her surprise, Mila also receives a of rare Black Tea Pack (a gift from Tigre) by the Leitmeritz messenger before the latter leaves her room. Regardless Additionally, she also mumbling over Tigre's "foolishness" ever since she witness his bold and reckless attempt to fend off 40,000 strong Muozinel Army in Ormea Hills.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3, Mila believes that Tigre is still alive somewhere whilst thinking about the incident whilst wondering Elen's melancholy over her great lost. According to Mila herself, because Tigre was requested by Zhcted to deals it affair without Brune's permission, Zhcted's cover up would not last long as Brune would not stay silent and demands its explanation;furthermore, she also worries that not even Elen would bare this responsibility alone. 'Viktor's Illness: An Unusual Feud Between Ilda and Eugene' Enthronement Of a New Heir Upon Eugene and Ila arrival to Silesta Imperial Palace, Viktor tells both men to raise their heads since they were not in the palace's throne room. Out of eight possible candidates All of these candidates are Viktor's family but due to their tragic past or inability to rule the kingdom due to some circumstances, only Eugene and Ilda were the legit candidates for the succession.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3for the throne, the old king instead selects Eugene as the new heir for the throne, much to both Eugene and Ilda's shock. Despite his enthronement, Eugene humbly requests old king to pick According to Eugene's account, he did not possessed any regal bloodline with him and the only reason he had such prestige was through his marriage with Viktor's niece, who is also Ilda's sister. Ilda as his (Viktor) successor instead. Viktor explains it due to his reputationEugene was Brune's ambassador on Zhcted's behalf and even in his 20's he was not daunted even Brune's head monarch and maintain neutral despite the ever changing party. Due to the Eugene's tenacious and steady diplomatic negotiations, Zhcted was able to yield such truce with Brune. Additionally, based on Ilda's account, this accomplishment even made Eugene as Viktor's favorite minister. for both Zhcted and Brune. After finished his conversation to Eugene, Viktor turned to Ilda and asked him to help Eugene which Ilda complied. However, deep down in his heart, he was dissatisfied over Viktor's declaration while wondering over Viktor view over Eugene. Even with seemly disjointed relationship between each other, Ilda did not underestimate or overestimate over Eugene's capabilities despite his illustrious background and ambitious accomplishments were superior over Eugene's. Still, Ilda was on a heated rivalry against Eugene even though Eugene himself didn't wished to fight him head on. later, Viktor told both princes that the meeting was to be confidential while planning to announce his enthronement at Ilda's Jealousy While leaving Viktor office, Ilda "congratulates"In reality, Ilda was still discontent over Viktor's selection over Eugene just because of his brother-in-law's humble background and little accomplishments. One of his remark claimed that the only reason Eugene was chose was because Viktor favors him as a key ambassador of Brune of Zhcted's behalf.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 Eugene for the enthronement but Eugene remains calm and gives his gratitude to Ilda. While walking away from the palace, Ilda still bothered by Viktor's selection over Eugene as his heir despite his little role in Zhcted's affairs and politics. While frustrating about the situation, Ilda coincidentally meets Valentina who just walking by in the palace corridors instead. As Valentina asked about his pale reaction, Ilda simply told the Void Vanadis about Viktor's recovering health. Valentina Scheme For Ridding Eugene and Ilda 'Lebus's Three Test for Urs' Urs's First Job Harassment Meanwhile, Urs (Tigre) spends more than two weeks as Imperial Palace's Stable Boy but manages to cope his surrounding and his job. Despite his diligence, Urs (Tigre) receives numerous hostile harassment from his fellow co-workers who not only treat him with unfriendly tone or ignorance, his room is also tarnished in a horrible mess every time he gone out for work. Urs (Tigre) room mate Mark explains to Urs (Tigre) that the reason of their doing is because of their jealousy towards Urs (Tigre) for being hand picked by the current Vanadis. Regardless, Urs (Tigre) would begin to think of a plan to deal with his harassers. Several days later, stableman head tells Urs (Tigre) and Mark to go for shopping in Lebus's marketplace. While Mark leaving under his request, Urs (Tigre) decides to stay behind while paitiently wating for the culprit's arrival to his room. After some minutes in waiting, Urs (Tigre) see the three stabelment are entering into his room and rub horse dung onto his bed as their latest harassment. However, their are stopped by Urs (Tigre) as he revelas that he pretended to leave his room so he can capture the culprit(s) easily.Enraged, three stablemenare trying to attack Urs (Tigre) altogether but easily defeated when TIgre subjugates one of them barehanded effortlessly. He later tells the three and handed over to the stableman head. Urs's Three Test The next morning, Naum reports Urs's (Tigre's) brawling with his co-workers to Liza who wishes to see Tigre's progress. Despite Urs (Tigre) being the victim Naum claims that it was for the best should he can learn endurance from harassmentThe reason Naum made such statement was due to a fact of Urz's "unknown" status, something which Liza didn't take kindly about it. Miraculously, Naum calmed her down by suggesting the three test for Urz to test his worth., something that greatly angered the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis. Through their long discussion, the two decide to give Urs (Tigre) three testsThe three test were including equestrian skills, weapon efficiency and literary proficiency. to see what else he could do better in his future post. Three days later, Naum reports the results about Urs (Tigre) abilities to Liza. To their astonishing surprise, both Liza and Naum found that Urs (Tigre) has passed the previous two tests, peculiarly his archery skills that easily outclassed other Lebus's archers. Although Naum brought up that Tigre of Brune has similar skills as Urz, Liza passed on the idea since he was said to be "deceased" in Asvarre Seas. As Liza insists on placing Urs (Tigre) as her close aide, Naum protests her decision due to Urs's (Tigre's) unknown origins. Because of her dark past of Rodion's abandonment and her village's bullying upon her, she didn't takes background origins too kindly. Unbeknownst to anyone in Lebus (residents or generals alike), Urs was actually the amnesiac Tigre who has been with them all along. Liza actually learned his identity from Elen's account but she still claims Tigre as "her" Urs. While the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis is infuriated over the identity was used as reason to reconsider, Naum instead asks Liza to give one more reason for persuading other Lebus civil officials. Liza replies that Urs (Tigre) could help Lebus improve its relationships with Brune since he can read and write both Brune's and Zhcted's languages. Several days later, Naum reports that the civil officials will agree to Liza's proposal if Urs (Tigre) makes one achievement with a bow. Accepting with some complaint, Liza decides to a least give Urs (Tigre) a bow and arrows. 'Bitter and Tearful Reunion' The next morning, Elen is stunned to receive an emergency news about Ilda's attempt to kill Eugene which is caused by Eugeune's "attempted" assassination towards Ilda via a poisoned vodka Unbeknownst to Eugene, Ilda and even the Vanadis (Elen and Liza), in reality Valentina was orchestrating a conspiracy to rid both Eugene and Ilda for the throne. . Elen refuses to believe the rumor since she knows Eugene's integrity very well while assuming their rivalry was caused by a misunderstanding. Without any hesitation, the Silver Flash Vanadis immediately gathers Rurick and her 1,000 troopsHer troops for Bydgauche were consisted 800 cavalry and 200 infantry and additionally, Lim was told to keep an eye of the castle. (200 cavalry, 800 infantry)to stop Ilda's ArmyLeitmeritz Army was originally going southern Zhcted for Pardu but because Bydgauche Army marched in a fast pace, they had to intercept their march as fast as possible. from approaching Pardu, even she had to capture the Duke live. Two Koku later, Elen and her troops leave Leitmeritz for Bydgauche. Meanwhile, Liza also receives the a same news but feel suspicious over an ill rivalry between both nobles. Unbeknownst to Eugene, Ilda and even the Vanadis (Elen and Liza), in reality Valentina was orchestrating a conspiracy to rid both Eugene and Ilda for the throne. When she learns that Elen also participating the war council, Liza accepts the task by bringing Urs (Tigre) and 1,000 soldiers with her. Even with the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis's statement about Urz's (Tigre's) skills, Naum still concerns about her decision as he inform the Thunder Vanadis that convincing Ilda would be a bigger task; furthermore, he also worris that the war council would give an unsettling troubles to both Liza and Urs (Tigre). Nonetheless, Liza's decision remained firmed and the Lebus Army depart from Lebus for the War Council. Later, both Leitmeritz Army and Lebus Army have arrive in Zhcted's wilderness where the two Vanadises reunite in a hostility manner. In their confrontation, Liza introduces Urs (Tiger) to Elen whom she initially recognizes as a surviving Tigre and tries to call him out. However, Liza put a distance between Urs (Tigre) and Elen while angrily warns the Wind Vanadis to stop "confusing" him because of his amnesia. Feeling suspicious, Elen interrogates Liza about anything regarding "Urs" but Liza digresses Because Liza's statement consisted some contradiction, Elen continued to ask Liza before she revealed about Urz's identity. her question by telling Elen to keep away from him. Both Vanadis argues about Tigre until Elen informs Liza that "Urs"-as far she could recalled-was Tigre's late father's name, instantly stuns Liza. Rurick intervenes and attempts to convince Tigre (Urs) to remember everyone Among those people Rurick urged Tigre to remember were Silver Meteor Army generals, including Titta and late Bertrand. he knew, only to cause Liza to be snapped as she yells and glares at the bald knight. Calling Rurick to fall back Because of their mission was to stop Ilda's Army from reaching Pardu, Elen had to put her reunion with Tigre aside., Elen unsheathes Arifar and demands Liza to return Tigre (Urs) but Liza denies as she vows to protect her possession In one of her defense against Elen, even if she realized that Urz's real identity, Liza claimed Tigre as "her Urz".Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 4 Page 235. Due to their stubbornness and Tigre's importance in their lives, both Vanadis prepare their Viralt and engaging toward each other. To both Vanadis surprise however, Tigre (Urs) immediately intervenes their battle by not only apologize to Elen for not remembering her, he also further urging Elen to stop "bullying" Liza. Though heartbroken to hear it, Elen put her Viralt down and apologizes to Liza for mistaken him as someone else. Liza also put her Viralt down and forgives Elen before inform her that they have a koku to prepare the War Council. The Silver Flash Vanadis's Extreme Dilemma ---TBA--- Naum's Backstory about both Vanadis ---TBA--- 'War Council Between Leitmeritz and Lebus: A Reluctant Truce' 'The War Council Begins' ---TBA--- 'Urs's Idea' ---TBA--- 'Vanadis-Bydgauche War: A Reluctant Alliance Between Leitmeritz and Lebus' Ilda Krutis Paranoia Elsewhere, 3,000 Bydgauche troops (50 were horsemen) are taking their break at one of the foothills during their march for Pardu. Whilst anticipating the battle against EugeneThe mixture feelings over the lost of his adjutant, his rage towards Eugene and his distrust upon even Viktor has overexcited Ilda for the retaliation. It took Urs's (Tigre's) arrow shot to his horse and Elen's persuasion to end his path of vengeance against Eugene, although Urs's (Tigre's) words did initially (allegedly) prompts the Duke to change his mind., Ilda also learns that a Zhcted Army is on its way for him via a messenger.Even if he did not initially met Elen until their fateful battle, Ilda seemly recognized her due to the Silver Wind Vanadis's involvement in Brune's Civil War.Unbeknownst to Ilda himself, Liza was (reluctantly) joined forces with Elen to stop Ilda for Urs's sake. In a meeting with his three trusted subordinate, Ilda initially suggest to delay their march by suggesting to take a break in the foothills until daybreak, where they would be marching for Pardu via the nearest highway for ParduThe main reason for this plan was because Ilda did not wanted to engaged any enemies during their march, especially the Vanadises. Moreover, Pardu's complex environments especially the mountain ranges prompted even Ilda to be wary about possible ambush despite Eugene never actually fought in warfare.. However, all three subordinates disagree as they believe that since they are so close to their destination, they cannot afford to delay their march and insist on attacking Eugene, only to be silent when Ilda inform them that the Vanadis might be their next enemy and ordering them to star camping. To Ilda's fearful surprise however, he learns that Liza and the Lebus Army are on their way for him via reports from the reconnaissance units. At dawn, Ilda could only laments over the frustrations by making a poor joke about sightseeing, only to be cheered by his subordinates to ease his worries. Even using less than a half koku might delay Lebus Army's march, Ilda worried that Bydgauche Army might find itself in danger should Lebus Army were arriving from the north..Nevertheless, Ilda tells his attendant to dispatch a messenger for Lebus Army while preparing his soldiers for the upcoming battle. Urz Met Ilda A Battle Between Ilda and Vanadis Urs's Arrow Towards Ilda's Horse During an escape from Elen and Liza, Ilda and his ten horsemen were confronting volleys of arrows by both army's archers. Due to their lack of preparation against the archers, Bydgauche Army had little disadvantages against their enemies. of all the arrows that fall onto Ilda and his soldiers, a precise arrow-shot from 300 meters pierced through one of the horseman's horse, causing chaos within the riders as three other riders also fell down simultaneously. Despite the staggering ambush, the remaining six riders told Ilda to escape while they tired to fend off the enemies to buy his escape. Just as Ilda was about to escape however, an arrow shot to his horse's butt which immediately caused Ilda fell from the horse. While recovering from the fall and move around ten steps back, Ilda was surrounded by Leitmeritz-Lebus Coalition troops with Urz urged him to meet the Vanadis. Seeing the defeat was imminent, the Duke left no choice but to surrender. The Monster of The Bow In the war aftermath, Liza receives Naum's report about Urs's (Tigre's) strategy by using only 30 horsemen to block Ilda's escape while watching the Bydgauche Army's surrender where its soldiers dropping their weapons. Even with this victory, Liza still unsure of either praise or scold Urs (Tigre) for this strategy but Naum informs her to put the blame on himself while praising Urs (Tigre) instead. Liza asks Naum if the victory was resulted by luck or coincidence, to which Naum denies that claiming Urs's(Tigre's) tactics of surprise is beyond his capability and because he witnessed Urs (Tigre's) action tin stopping Ilda, he dubs Urs (Tigre) as the "monster" in archery. Elen's Reintroduction to Ilda The gruesome battle ends at dawn as Bydgauche Army suffers 400 dead and 800 injured soldiers while Lebus-Leitmeritz Army suffers only a few injured soldiers. During the armies's burial for the fallen, Elen confronts the defeated Ilda and reintroduces herself with Liza warily watching her. Rather than lamenting his defeat, Ilda apologizes to Elen for his "discourtesy" in the battle while praising her performance during the battle. While questioning the Duke's action for attacking Eugene, Elen explains to Ilda that Eugene is not a malevolent person as he assumed because he was her benefactor. After hearing Elen's explanation, Ilda simply nods his head and telling Elen that he will keep her words in mind. 'Going Separated Ways' Elen asks Liza if she wishes to meet Eugene but Liza refuses because she still suspicious over Pardu's Earl. As Elen tells Liza that she will tell Eugene about her (Liza), the Thunder Vanadis instead snort in displeasure before leaving with Lebus Army and the Bydgauche Army. Whilst preparing her 30 soldiers for Pardu, Elen commands Rurick to take the rest of her army back to Leitmeritz. Despite his concerns over Elen's well being, especially regarding about Tigre's (Urs's) performances in the battle, Rurick complies her orders and taking the soldiers back to Leitmeritz. Two days later, Elen and her 30 cavalry horsemen have arrive Litomyšl. In Eugene's mansion, Elen and Eugene are discussing the conflict between him and Ilda, which Eugene fears that the conflict would not only easily to be suppressed should Ilda succeeded, even with both Vanadis's help. While grieving over the fallen soldiers during the conflict, Eugene also tells Ellen to keep his ascension as Zhcted next king as a secret to anyone-including to his family. Elen is surprised to hear the news and congratulate her former mentor for the enthronement, much to Eugene's embarrassment. Elen then asks Eugene reason behind Ilda's hostility against him but feels disappointed when not even Eugene knows. Whilst concerns over his former protege's recent troubles, which Elen denies, Eugene could only advises her not to overdoing something personal, to which Elen takes it in heart. The next day, Elen and her troops bid their farewell to Eugene and his family before departing Pardu for Leitmeritz. Elsewhere, Liza tells Ilda that he will going to be punished for moving his troops without Viktor's permission despite she finds his belief is righteous. For the sake of his men, Ilda accepts his defeat while telling the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis that he is grateful to have her as his escort for Silesia. Before their departure, Ilda tells Liza his compliment about Urs (Tigre) while acknowledging his credibility in the battle. Liza, whose reaction still sour despite the Duke's complement, telling him that she will deliver his compliments to Urs by herself since she has no reason to be in Silesia. She turns her attention towards Urs (Tigre), who remains humble even after his glorious accomplishment, and calls him to come over to her side. As Urs (Tigre) asks Liza about her call with his puzzled face, Liza remains silent while wondering if she could have send Urs (Tigre) for the capital while denies the Wind Vanadis's revelation about Urs's identity as Tigre, whom she claims to be different person. Nevertheless, Liza delivers Ilda's compliments Urs (Tigre), who is shocked with mixed feelings of happiness and anxiety. Liza tells Urs (Tigre) that he should be proud since a praise for his military tactics are rare and as her own reward to Urs (Tigre), Liza tells his to lower down his head while touching his head in mere seconds. Nevertheless, Urs (Tigre) thanks Liza for her "reward" which prompting Liza's cheeks blushes even more while telling Naum to keep their interactions as a secret before they return to Lebus. 'Void Vanadis's Plans for Eternal Anarchy' Valentina is summoned to meet Viktor in Silesia Imperial Palace regarding the feud between Eugene and Ilda, something greatly concerns Viktor. Despite her involvement in her scheme It turned out that Valentina has bribed Ilda's attendant for an access into the mansion while trading the poisoned vodka in order to create a distrust between Ilda and Eugene. That very attendant whom Valentina bribed has already left Bydgauche after collected her gold.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 3, Valentina lies as she not only falsely accuses Eugene's "attempted assassination" upon Ilda, she also requests to be a mediator between the two aristocrats. To her surprise however, Viktor initially denies Valentina's request because he deems that she, a close ally with Ilda but lacks of interaction with Eugene, will create a deflection in her judgement. However, Valentina reveals that she was the one who recommended Eugene to present the vodka (without admitted her crime for framing Eugene) and feels "regrettable" for unable to stop their feud. Having swayed by Valentina's lies, Viktor reluctantly allows Valentina to be the mediator for both Eugene and Ilda but remains skeptical due to the Void Vanadis's weak constitution. Regardless, Valentina asks the old king at least allow her to be present to both men, which the king responds by telling her to do as she sees fit. Whilst walking down in the imperial palace's corridor, Valentina remarks Viktor's suspicions and tries to avoid as much confusion as possible while keeping her scheme undetected. Hoping her mediating position will somehow solving her troubles before the Maslenitsa (Sun Festival), Valentina begins to imagine her ideal Zhcted that split in different factions, just like Brune or Asvarre. At the same time, Valentina also worries that the remaining five Vanadis would be her biggest threat for her quest to be Zhcted Queen Of all the Vanadis she remarks, Olga is the only Vanadis whom Valentina claimed as mysterious despite her involvement in Asvarre Civil War with Tigre.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 3 and claims Osterode isn't hers possession despite she cherish her territory the most. She further informs Ezendeis that should her ambitions gone rampant it had to find the new owner, but her Viralt refuses to leave. Valentina further remarks the departure of her guest Ganelon and Greast, who left Osterode earlier for Brune to wreck more havoc. Nevertheless, as long their chaos would not reaches Osterode, Valentina wouldn't mind if Brune falling into chaos again while smirking as if her victory is in her grasps. 'Elen's Dedication for Retrieving Tigre' Return of the Silver Vanadis ---TBA--- Titta Arrival ---TBA--- 'The Rise of Urs: From Stable Boy to Imperial Adviser' Discussion about Urz's(Tigre's) ---TBA--- Urs's (Tigre's) Last Test: Mediation In Nearby Village ---TBA--- 'The Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's First affection towards Tigre' Story Impact *Until Baba Yaga Arc, Tigre's name only to be known as Urs after losing his memories whilst narrowly survived Torbalan's naval ambush in Asvarre Seas. Unlike his life in Leitmeritz, Tigre received strong discrimination from Lebus residents even after his involvement in the Vanadis's War Council and prevent Ilda from reaching Pardu (though Naum and some soldiers are among of few who began to recognize his skills). From his reunion with Elen and Rurick onward, Tigre begins his quest to recover his lost memories while serving under Liza. *Liza's past which was foreshadowed since Muozinel Invasion Arc and Torbalan Invasion Arc is revealed, including her hostile rivalry against Elen. Unbeknownst to Liza however, her background was secretly investigated by Naum and Lazarl, making them as the only few who know the truth (except her encounter with Baba Yaga). To date, Tigre is the first and only non-Zhcted citizen to learn this truth via Naum's information. *Liza's Rainbow Eyes plays a focal point in this arc, where it serves as a superstitious subject across Zhcted. While many people are either give her a false compliment or scorns her for bringing "bad luck", Tigre (Urs) is the first and only person who speaks his honest comment about her eyes by calling them like a cat. His comment not only garnered Liza's respect, but also made her smile for the first time. *Even under a supposedly one year truce since their battle in Boroszlo Plains, Tigre's (Urs's) appearance alone reignites a violent rivalry between Elen and Liza in just eight months. Thanks to Tigre's (Urs's) intervention however, both Vanadises had to forge an uneasy alliance for Tigre's (Urs's) sake. Ironically, that very short-lived alliance foreshadowing their would-be reconciliation as Tigre views both girls as important people in his life. **Elen's and Liza's romantic affections towards Tigre become apparent in different circumstances: Liza becomes extremely attaches towards Urs (Tigre) and even dubs him as "her" Urs disregarding Elen's information or her ministers protests (such as Lazarl); Elen on the other hand is suffering a dilemma about her priorities between Zhcted or Tigre despite she was aware that Urs was Tigre, so she dispatches Lim, Titta and Mashas to find and confirm Tigre on her behalf. *The arc also made several comparison and contrast between Elen and Liza, from their charisma and personalities to their numbers of allies. However, the bigger significant difference between both Vanadises is their treatment upon Tigre (Urs), **Elen fist met Tigre during his defeat in Dinant PlainsLight Novel Volume 1, while Liza found Tigre (Urs) in the beaches in Port Lippner. **Elen took Tigre as her prisoner in war to Leitmeritz while Liza nonchalantly hand-picked Urz (Tigre) herself and bring him to Lebus. ** Elen was only charmed towards Tigre skills with the bow, while Liza was astonished to both his excel archery skills and honest personality. **Elen would train Tigre his other weaponry skills despite his flaws in any weapons asides his bow while Liza gave Urz (Tigre) a job as stable boyIt was a reluctant decision by Liza when she was advised by Naum, who claimed that as long she favors Urs (Tigre), her people will still despise Urs (Tigre) out of jealousy. Volume 8in Lebus Imperial Palace's stable (even though she suggested he could be work as a hunter instead). **Elen test his archery skill immediately after his capture, while Liza tested Urs (Tigre) after she learns his brawl with his fellow stablemen. **Elen knighted Tigre as the Count despite his refusal to work for her, while Liza elected Urs (Tigre) as her adviser which he ironically ended up accepting it. *Valentina's past and ambitions are also revealed in this arc. From Tigre's mission for Asvarre to Ilda's revenge against Eugene, Valentina has been exercised her scheme to replace Victor as Zhcted's queen while indulging other kingdom's chaos. With these plans are in motion, Valentina would be the first Vanadis to (secretly) revolt against Zhcted King. *King Victor became sick and he has to choose a proper heir to rule Zhcted, where only Eugene was chosen as the next ruler. When a feud between Eugene and Ilda spread to the king's ears, he initially supsects Valentina's invovlement during their feud. Sadly, he did not know her ulterior ambition and ended up persuaded by the Void Vanadis for appointing her as the mediator between Eugene and Ilda. *Two Zhcted's aristocrats, Eugene Shevarin and Ilda Kurtis are introduced in this arc and both play a critical role in life of Elen and Liza: Eugene is Elen and Lim's former mentor who is famed for his benevolence while Ilda is Liza's longtime ally and Viktor's nephew. Despite their regal relationships due to Eugene's marriage to Ilda's sister, both nobles didn't get along towards each other because of Ilda's one-sided rivalry against Eugene. Their "misunderstanding" for a poisoned vodka worsen their relationship as Ilda decides to attack Eugene, only to be halted by Urs (Tigre) and the Vanadises (Elen for Eugene while Ilda for Liza). **Through Eugene's visit to Leitemritz, he learns about Tigre via Lim's account despite did not meet Tigre in person. He later encounters Tigre during the Sun Festival in Zhcted and even giving him advice to reconsider VIktor's suggestion. **Ilda also meets Tigre (as Urs) during Liza's visit Bydgauche before engaging a war against Lebus Army. Through his performance in halting his escape, Ilda acknowledges Urs's credibility in warfare while giving his praises to him via Liza. He later reunites (though not realizes that Tigre was Urs) Tigre during the Sun Festival in ZhctedLight Novel Volume 11 Chapter 1. *Partial of Viktor's family members is revealed in this arc. All eight members were possible candidates for the throne succession but due to some circumstances, only Eugene and Ilda are the legitimate candidates for the throne before Eugene eventually chosen by Viktor as his (unofficialEugene's official enthronement will be held during the Sun Festival.) successor. Among the list of line successions are, **Ruslan, Viktor's late son who was supposedly chosen as the first line of succession for the throne. Due to his death by a heart attack even before he was chosen, Ruslan's rights as the crown candidate was invalid. ***Ruslan's background also briefly introduced in this arc. Due to his popularity for his caliber in politics, Ruslan was supposed to be the king's heir by until his death. His death however was controversial as Valentina originally assumed Ruslan was a victim to Zhcted's unknown conspiracy. For unknown reason however, she later dismissed the case and concluded his death was "natural". **Ruslan’s son and Viktor's grandson was chosen as the second line of succession. Due to his young age and a tragedy of Ruslan's death, he rarely appeared in public since. He is also the youngest member in Viktor's family tree. **Viktor's eldest daughter's husband, who is also his son-in-law was chosen as the third line of succession. Because of his disability of blindness however, he had to forfeit his rights for the succession. **Viktor's youngest daughter was the forth line of succession. Like Viktor's grandson however, she was too young to become the kingdom's successor. **Ilda's father, who is also Eugene's father-in-law and Viktor's younger brother, was chosen as the fifth line for succession. However, even in his healthy state and only suffering a waist injury, he was unfit for the throne due to his crippled position. **Viktor's sister was supposedly chosen as the sixth line but because of the deaths of her two former husbandsViktor originally urged his sister to marry another man due to his sympathy to her past tragedies. The woman however declined the king's offer and married to Osterode's lord instead.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 she chooses to live in Osterode and married to a local lord. **Ilda is acted as the seventh line due to a fact that he is Viktor's nephew. Despite his caliber in politics or military might, Ilda is not chosen as the heir. **Eugene is acted as the eighth line due to his marriage with Viktor's niece, who is also Ilda's sister. Staggeringly, even though he has no intention to sit on the throne, Eugene is enthroned as a new successor instead. *For the first time since it's 300 years of foundation, Zhcted is suffering its (temporarily) turmoil when Ilda engages his war against Eugene. However, neither Eugene nor Ilda realize that Valentine is manipulating them for her vile ambition. *This arc also introducing Lebus, Liza's territory from Northern Zhcted. Unlike Leitmeritz, Lebus residents were extremely hostile towards Tigre (Urs) when Liza tasked him important jobs which he did very well, prompting them to assume their Vanadis favors a stranger than her own subjects. Even after his amazing accomplishment, many Lebus figures remained hostile towards Tigre and gave Tigre difficult tests (such as mediator test) to prove his worth, only to be stunned and learned that Tigre passed the test and became Liza's adviser. By far, Liza, Naum and Lazarl (reluctantly) were among of few Lebus's figures to accept Tigre in Lebus. *For better or worse, life without Tigre drastically changes the continent and affecting to almost anyone who are close to him, **Even under Regin's reign of benevolence, not all Brune citizens are able to adapt to Brune peaceful state, especially merchants who deems Brune's current state is less competitive and even criticizing their queen as a puppet ruler to "serve" Zhcted. These merchant later become Regin's worst opposition. **Ganelon and Greast made their return from Osterode since Brune Civil War. Their return foretelling Brune descend into another chaos when Greast conspiring with the merchants to steal Durandal from Regin, which they succeeded Light Novel Volume 11 Prologue. **Kreshu's plan for his second invasion is cancelled when he hears Tigre's "death" in Asvarre Seas. However, he is he isn't easily convinced until his true status and whereabouts are confirmed so he dispatches Damad to find Tigre while he (temporarily) withdraw his troops, vowing to return with 150,000 men for another possible invasion. His action would foreshadowing Kreshu's another feud with Tigre in the future. **Mila's response over Tigre's disappearance and her worries over Elen's melancholy solidifying her drastic change since Two Vanadis Arc, Muozinel Invasion Arc and Regin Arc. **Thanks to Torbalan's naval ambush, Drekavac is unable to find neither Tigre nor the Black Bow. Despite Torbalan's demise by Sasha's hand, not a single demon shed their emotions towards him.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 5Nevertheless, Drekavac's hunt for Tigre continues as he dispatches Baba Yaga to find the archer but ended up with failure as well. However, he still managed to gain information that Tigre was with Liza along with his Black bow. **As the story progresses, Tigre already make relationship with every Vanadis (including Sasha who already passed away) except Valentina (until the Sun Festival). Notes Reference Navigation Category:Story Arc